Punching Too Hard
by Petals Of Heart
Summary: Bella Swan goes off to live with her mom and her new husband after her parents divorce. Few years later she comes back to live in Forks with her father after a tragic accident in Arizona. She meets her long forgotten, handsome neighbor Edward Cullen. Him hitting on her and her being still taken aback of her past, the question is- will love bloom and he make her open up for him?
1. Chapter 1

_So here I am_ _again, with a new story... I don't have much to say. Hope you like it! :)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Front Of You**

„Good morning, mom." I said as I leaned over the counter and pecked her cheek, she gave me a huge grin as the pixie sped off in her Porsche outside to school, to get to her choir lesson in time.

"Hey, honey." She chuckled and I saw a light in her eyes.

"What's up? Why so happy?" I asked, throwing a grape in my mouth as I watched her curiously.

"Remember Charlie Swan?" Mom asked as she placed a dish with pancakes in front of me, I gave her a smirk as she rolled her eyes, with a small laugh.

"Of course, our neighbor. What about him?" I asked quietly as I stuffed the pancakes in my mouth one after one.

"I suppose when you drove Victoria home yesterday, you saw someone outside, didn't you?" Mom asked curiously, resting her chin in her palm.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

„Well, his seventeen year old daughter has came back to live with him from Phoenix." Mom gave me a pointed look as I choked on my pancakes.

"Since when the chief's got a daughter?" I sputtered out.

"Edward!" Mom groaned, giving me a glass of orange juice and I drunk it. "Isabella Swan, that girl you made sand cakes in child hood when she was coming around to Forks now and then. Don't you remember her?" Mom whined out, I frowned, pushing away the glass.

"N-no. I don't know that chick." I mumbled shyly.

"Edward." Mom sighed, giving me a helpless look.

"You don't believe me do you?" She grumbled, I sighed looking up to her.

"No, sorry, mom." I rubbed my neck.

"It doesn't matter," She rolled her eyes, grabbing my dishes and putting them in the sink. " … you have the honor to drive her to school today. Charlie asked me yesterday if you could grab her in the way, she's getting her truck back tomorrow evening." Mom gave me a look as I pulled on my coat and grabbed my backpack.

"Sure, no prob." I muttered as I gave her a small smile and started walking down the hall.

"I have photos, you know!" She shouted after me, I laughed.

"Bye, Mom." I snickered before leaving the house.

As I walked out the porch whit a slight smirk on my face, I looked to my left and a girl stood on the sidewalk, staring at her hands shyly. She was wearing jeans, boots and a hideous coat. She was short, not as short as Alice though, but similar length, though her legs were pretty long.

She didn't look up as I walked to her.

"Isabella?" I asked quietly with a frown and a playful smirk on my face, she finally looked up.

I gasped quietly at the sight.

She had long mahogany hair which trailed down her back in swift curls and around her heart shaped face, her skin was very pale, not as pale as mine though, her eyes were beautiful pools of chocolate brown, her lips pale rose and her face looked like hiding a dozen of secrets.

She was kinda … beautiful.

Yes, she was beautiful, very beautiful, even with that hideous, yellow coat surrounding her.

She gasped and took a step back, startled and blinked with her long, eyelashes.

"Bella. And you must be Edward." She guessed with a small smile on her face. I laughed quickly, sticking my hand out.

"Exactly." I said, dazzled by her.

She chuckled quietly shaking it.

I looked in her eyes again before we went walked to my car together and I could see sadness in them.

She felt lonely.

We sat in the car in silence.

She was staring out the window thoughtfully, her arms wrapped around her chest in a protective gesture.

"So, I heard that you moved here yesterday." I claimed, she turned to look at me, chewing on that rosy lower lip of hers, watching me. "What was the intention? Mom died or something?" I snickered, watching the road.

There was silence in the car and after a few seconds I looked at her when she didn't respond.

She was staring down, her mahogany hair like a curtain between us.

The realization hit me when I was about to turn in the parking lot.

"Oh." Was the only thing I could let out.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." I mumbled after I had parked the car, she finally looked up and stormed out of my car, slamming the door closed.

I was an asshole in her eyes now.

_Great job, Cullen! Esme will be so proud of you!_

"Mom said you had to pick up our new neighbor." Alice sung, sitting down. I let out a heavy sigh, glaring at her. Victoria frowned when I squeezed her hand, showing her that it's nothing she should worry about.

I and Victoria had been together for five months straight. She was a pretty girl, not beautiful, but pretty. She was nice and kind. Her hair was always straightened out or turned into wavy locks these days, I remember them being curly and wild when I first met her. She has these piercing, blue grey eyes and this sunbathed skin, hiding her freckles.

She looked at me questioningly.

"Mom told me I have to, she's nice, though I think I acted like a real asshole." I sighed, pushing my tray of food away.

Rose huffed.

"Like that would be a surprise." She muttered, rolling her eyes, Emmett snickered and I shot a glare towards him.

"What did you do now, Cullen?" Alice muttered, throwing a fry in her mouth and resting her chin in her palm.

"I don't even think I have the right to talk about it." I mumbled, scratching the back of my head.

"Uh-oh, Esme will kill you if she finds out that you've been a douche to that _lovely daughter of Chief Swan_." Emmett winked at me, teasing.

Victoria, sent him a dagger.

"Don't be an asshole, Emmett." She scolded, Emmett waved her off.

"I'm not actually hungry anymore, I think I'll go." I murmured, taking up my tray. Victoria looked up, about to follow me.

"No offence, Vick, but I would respect if you would let me do it alone, alright?" I asked her softly, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb, she shrugged with a sigh and sat down, releasing my hand.

I gave her a small smile, thanking her before waltzing out of the cafeteria, dumping my tray in the way.

I was hurrying down the hall, to get out of here for a small smoke to calm down my nerves, but as I was about to turn on the corner few feet away from the exit, I bumped into someone and my hands grasped the small, tiny human, not letting it fall down.

"Geesh, watch where you're going!" I heard Bella's voice hiss before I looked down to see her beautiful, chocolate brown pools.

I just stood there for a few seconds, holding her and staring in her sweet eyes.

"Get your hands off of me." She breathed out, pushing away harshly.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but she was already out of sight, I huffed and went outside the school, stalking over the parking lot and into the woods.

I had a quick smoke, calming down my nerves.

Bella's Mom was dead. I was sure of that, but there was something else...

I shouldn't even bother her, I was such an ass to her in the morning, no wonder she hated me.

I wanted to be friends with her, she seemed quite… understanding. She did look like a freak (though she was beautiful), but she … she was different in a way.

Mom would be very unimpressed if she found out.

I looked down at the smoked out cigarette between my fingers and threw it to the ground, stomping it before I got back to the school.

The lesson had already started and I rushed to Biology as fast as I could.

I strolled in the class and Mister Banner gave me a glare, but all I could see was that freak sitting at my table. In my seat.

I frowned and looked at Mister Banner.

"Excuse me." I gasped out breathlessly.

"Sit down in your seat next to Miss Swan, _Cullen_." Banner said trough his teeth, watching me as I went down the rows to my table and sat down next to her.

For the rest of the hour we sat in our seats still, not moving and not talking. Not even bothering to care about each other.

When the bell finally rung, she was out of her seat in no time, making me even more frustrated as I walked off to Maths.

"Can I come over later? It's Friday today, Tyler's having a party, if you don't wanna go we can stay home, you know." Victoria murmured as she intertwined our fingers together.

I sighed and pecked her lips softly.

"No, I think I'll just hang out tonight alone. I'll call you if I change my mind." I murmured quietly, she nodded before kissing me softly before letting me go so I could drive home.

I quickly went out of the parking lot, speeding down the road back home.

I couldn't take anything.

As I stopped at my house, I saw Bella walking home from school down the sidewalk, her sadness filled face staring at the ground as I got out of my car, watching her go up the porch, give me a shy glance and slam the front door shut as an unwelcoming gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Leave out all the rest**

"Edward, get out of that stinking bed." Alice grumbled, kicking me in my side swiftly.

I groaned and rolled on my stomach.

"Vicki's here." Alice sung quietly and I shot up.

"Get her out of here." I squeaked, throwing the sheets over my head.

"Why?" Alice giggled, swinging her legs in the air and flipping her long, dark hair.

Sometimes I just hated my twin sister with pure passion.

"Just tell her I'm not feeling well, Alice. Please." I sighed, throwing my arm over my head.

"Fine." She grumbled, pushing off of my bed, making it sway a bit and me – groan.

Soon I drifted to sleep, and then few hours later woke up again, sun shining trough the windows this time.

I stifled up and went to my window on the side and opened the curtains.

It happened that my window was opposite another one, it just belonged to Chief Swan's house.

I could see Bella laying on her bed in sweats and a black T-shirt, her long, wavy, mahogany hair pulled away in a slight pony tale. She was laying there on her stomach, drawing something in a A4 sized sketch book, her window open, letting the sun wash over her. She was half smiling, but the sadness in her face was still there.

I could hear Clair De Lune playing in her room.

I smirked as she hummed along.

Clair De Lune was one of my favorite peaces all the time. I remember it lulling me to sleep when I was a young boy.

She suddenly stopped sketching and just stared at it. Few minutes later, she went limp and sat up, wrapping up in a ball, laying her chin on her folded arms, over her knees.

Just now I saw how sick she looked.

She was staring at her sketchbook with a soft frown on her face.

"Edward!"

Victoria was still fucking here.

I jumped, startled and from the corner of my eye I saw Bella see me.

She obviously heard Victoria too.

"I know you're in here!" She groaned. "Open up!"

I looked quickly back out the window to see Bella staring at me wide eyed. She bit her lower lip, trying to fight away the smile of pleasure because of what shit I was in.

I sent her a grown up look and she shook her head as she lightly laughed as I quickly dressed.

"Cullen!" Victoria roared. I ran towards the door, flinging them open.

There she stood, sending me glares.

"Finally." She growled, crossing her arms on her chest and inviting herself in.

That's what I didn't like in Victoria. She was too much self-confident. She thought she could just buzz inside my home and start pissing everyone off by her commands.

But she could be sweet, like right now when she was kissing me softly on the bed after I've explained her that I was feeling sick earlier.

She was fucking straddling me, her hands everywhere as she rubbed against me.

She pulled away and took off her shirt, letting me see her D-cups. I could say they were pretty much… too big for me.

The next thing she did was take off her jeans and her hands trailed under my shirt, keeping eye contact with me.

I was glad I could fuck her senseless, because it was one of the reasons why I actually dated her.

I didn't go around fucking girls as I did previously one by one- no, I had one and I kept her around.

She unbuttoned my jean buttons and licked her lips as she carefully removed her panties, she was a bit furry, but I didn't care as long as she was clean.

She just fucking sat down on me, her nails digging into my shoulders as she moaned out my name.

For a while she just rocked there and then it dawned on me, we had no condom on.

"Vicki!" I hissed, pushing her off of me, I was getting none of her shit right now.

"What the hell?" She hissed, standing up.

"You forgot the fucking condom. And my parents are here." I growled, zipping my jeans up and getting up myself.

Victoria opened her mouth to talk and I just threw on my jacket.

"I'm out." I sighed, frustrated as I strolled out of my room and down the stairs.

Mom looked at me helplessly. She didn't like Victoria too much.

"I'm heading out a bit, until Victoria leaves. Call me when she does." I said trough my teeth, slamming the door behind me.

I lighted up the cigarette and went over the back yard, walking out the fence door and deeper in the woods.

But as I looked behind myself, I saw Bella sitting in the swing under the tree of her back yard.

I stopped and went to her fence, slowly watching her, she was reading a book, sitting graciously in the swing, her long mahogany hair being wild and all around her face as the wind blew.

She frowned and ran her fingers trough her hair, frustrated, as she looked up with a sigh, and saw me.

She frowned again, but with a slight smirk and looked away again.

"Hey!" I shouted to her, waving my hand in the air, she jumped off the swing and slowly walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly with a frown, pulling her hair back in a pony tale again, I frowned at that, but she folded her arms on the fence and waited for my response.

"I'm kinda… I don't know. Taking a walk I guess." I shrugged, she nodded and looked away before looking at me again.

"Wanna join me?" I offered.

"No thank you, I'm just fine here." She laughed weakly.

"No really, have you been by the river? Or the willow tree? It's really not far." I asked with a chuckle.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You got me." She sighed, taking a step back.

"Come on over!" I winked at her, she gave me a glare as she tried to climb over the fence and failed, but she didn't give it a rest, stubbornly.

"Need some help?" I snorted.

"I'm fine." She gritted her teeth, stubbornly and the next thing I knew, she was sitting on the fence. I lifted her up in my hands and she hissed at me before I sat her down on the ground with a dazzling smile on my face.

She dusted off her hands and tucked her book in her brown, fitted jacket which she had zipped up.

"Let's go." She sighed, stalking towards the woods. I couldn't help but stare at her, she reminded me of a snow white tigress, which she certainly was.

"Okay, seriously. Where are you taking me?" She breathed out, almost tripping again.

"We're almost there." I murmured and grabbed her by her elbow, holding her to me. "You're really graceful, you know." I teased with a smirk, she huffed.

"Wow, thanks a lot, dick head." She mumbled to herself and I held her a bit looser.

"Listen." I stopped a few seconds later, holding her in front of me by her shoulders, she stared up at me as I towered over her.

"I'm sorry I acted like a total asshole in the car yesterday. I'm sorry, okay? I don't know anything." I mumbled, she narrowed her eyes at me and sighed.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Now where are we?" She asked, I smirked widely and took her hand as I rushed down the trail and stopped when we were finally on the meadow by the river.

The willow tree was in the middle of the meadow and the river was not big, but it was big enough to see it, or even sometimes have a swim.

She bumped into my side and I grabbed her, so she wouldn't fall.

"Wow." She whispered, making me grin.

There was a tree house in the tree, I haven't been there yet, but when I asked few months ago about it, Mom said it was mine when I was younger, I didn't dare to go up, even with anyone else.

"Told you." I teased, she slapped my arm playfully and went around me, on the meadow.

She turned to look at me as I watched her.

And then … that girl smiled at me. The first time while she was here- she actually smiled.

And it took my breath away.

I've never seen anyone more perfect in my life. How her hair glistened with a few strikes of red in her hair from the sunlight. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes inviting and soft.

And there wasn't a hint of sadness in her gorgeous face.

I willingly, grinned back at her and went by her side as we slowly walked over the meadow together.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and I was glad that the winter was over and the snow had melted.

She stopped by the willow tree and looked up at the tree house.

"What is it doing here?" She muttered, tucking her hair behind her ears as I watched her while leaning against the tree.

"That's supposed to be mine." I frowned, looking up too as her eyes met mine.

"Can we check it out?" She bit her lip.

I stared at her for a second, not sure about if I wanted to go up there at all, I didn't care about my child hood, actually.

"Sure." I murmured and the next thing I do, she was recklessly trying to climb up the tree, but failing.

She did it until she got up there and it took me less than 10 seconds to get there.

The tree house was small, even for Bella.

There were a few toys around, but they all looked old and ruined because of the rain.

Bella stumbled forward and kneeled down, picking something up. I went next to her, kneeling too.

"What's that?" I mumbled as she cleaned it of with her hand, just to reveal a picture of two kids together, smiling and holding hands.

One was me.

"Oh my god." She gasped, surprised, as she blinked. "That's me!" She whispered.

"I'm actually not too surprised." I chuckled.

We were about six in that picture, we were in my back yard and in the background was a three year old Alice with Carlisle in the pool.

Bella was even pretty back then! She was always fucking pretty!

"Why?" Bella asked, putting the picture on a small wooden table behind us before we got up.

"My Mom told me that we were friends when we were kids, before you went to Phoenix, I believe." I murmured, standing up as she did the same. "Though I don't remember you, sorry." I frowned.

"It's nothing, I don't remember you either." She blushed.

"That's fine." I mumbled shyly.

"Let's go. It's creepy here." I grumbled, getting out of here, she followed me down and we both soon were back on the ground, safe and sound.

"It's getting late, we should move."

"Yeah." She agreed, silently.

We walked close, side by side as twilight started to surround us. She looked in deep thought, like there was something bothering her.

"What actually happened?" I whispered silently, she immediately tilted her head up, like she was caught of guard.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to your mother?" I asked questioningly.

"I don't want to talk about it. Maybe some other time." She said trough her teeth, quickening her pace. I nodded limply.

We walked back in silence.

* * *

Well, the new chapter is here! :) I'd really appreciate if you'd review. Thank you! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Never think**

"Swan's are coming for dinner tonight." Mom announced as I sat down on the couch.  
"What? Why?" I groaned, standing back up again. My feet were killing me.

"Too bad I won't be there to embarrass my sweet, big bro." Alice sung while in the background was playing Mom's "La traviata".

So she was making Italian tonight.

_Glorious._

"Shut up, Alice." I huffed.

"I invited them, it's been a week since she's been here, and she doesn't look too happy." Mom sent me a glare, I immediately looked away.

And Mom was right, I was too shy to talk to Bella all week actually. It was just a 'Hi' here and there, and maybe a small talk, but nothing much. She looked kinda like an outsider, but it didn't matter to me, I still thought she was attractive.

Usually after school, she would always have her window open and music playing in her room while she was doing homework, sketching or doing anything else.

"And where will the annoying pixie be? With Jazz? That's not fair!" I growled as Alice went out the door.

"Edward." Mom gave me a glare, I sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled, sitting by the counter.

"What happened to Bella's mom? She doesn't want to talk to me about it." I mumbled.

Mom stopped humming along the song and froze, then looked up, her face fell.

"Her Mom and her Step father died in a fire a year ago." Mom said quietly, putting down the knife.

"Oh." I frowned.

"She was there too, she saw them burn to death and she wasn't able to help the..." Mom started telling me the story, but the next sentence ruined everything.

"She should tell you the rest some day." Mom murmured as she handed me the dishes.

"Set the table, please." She smiled weakly at me, I nodded, dazzled.

There were five plates- I guess Dad was joining us.

Not too late after, indeed, Dad strolled trough the door with a grin and helped Mom put the food in the right places.

I was sitting on the couch, bored, until the bell rung.

"Edward, honey, get that, please!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"M'Kay, Mom." I shouted, back slumping to the door.

I had changed in black jeans and a black T-shirt.

I went to the door and opened them.

There was a blushing Bella and a grinning Charlie by her side.

My Dad and Charlie had always been good friends, as long as I remember, they usually hung out together and sometimes even went fishing.

"Edward, son." Charlie shook my hand.

"Chief Swan." I grinned back, even though he had the tightest grip ever.

"It's Charlie, Edward. Remember that." Charlie patted my shoulder as he went around me to greet my parents.

Bella chuckled to herself at her Dad. She was blushing and wasn't wearing that stupid coat anymore.

She was wearing a brown leather jacket now.

"Come in." I smiled at her as I opened the doors wider for her to come in.

She mouthed a thank you to me and went in, I closed the door behind her and took off her jacket, hanging it.

She was wearing black, skinny jeans and a pretty, brown blouse with a golden, violet, blue and white stripes on it in every direction. It had an unusual cut too. Her shoes were simple, violet ballet flats.

Her mahogany hair was straightened out, looking pretty as always.

She looked healthy today.

Soon, parents disappeared into Dad's office and all we could hear were laughs and intent talking.

"Is that how it happens always?" Bella asked warily, making me laugh.

"Yes, in a hour or half they will call us to dinner, come on." I smiled at her, she blushed.

We stopped at the library.

Library was where I usually did my history homework or projects. We had lots of that in here.

"Wow, you like books?"

"Ehh, I read them, but to find a book I like isn't that simple." I pointed out, she smirked as she ran her fingertips over the books in the shelves.

"This is … many." She blinked, stepping back, by my side.

"Bella?" I asked after a while, she frowned and looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your mom." I said quietly, her jaw dropped a bit as she stared at me.

"H-how do you know?" She asked, gritting her teeth.

"My mom told me." I breathed out.

She looked like she was ready to beat me to death, sending me those awful glares and all.

I put my hands on her shoulders, backing her into the book shelf as she closed her eyes shaking from anger.

My heart almost fell when she slowly opened her eyes with a pout and teary eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, it's alright." I breathed out, stroking her hair, she bit her lower lip.

"I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye." She snapped, slapping one of my hands away as she cleaned away the tears carefully.

"Bella." I sighed, she looked up at me, with a trembling face. "You can trust me." I assured her, she laughed, sniffing then.

"Right. I may be new here, but I'm not dumb, you know. I know what you have do-"

"Wow, gee, thanks." I murmured, sarcastically, pulling away. That really hurt me. "And I thought you were one of those people who didn't listen to rumors made by whores." I snapped, about to walk off, but she grabbed my arm suddenly.

"Wait." She gritted her teeth. "I-I'm not one of those, I'm sorry, I promise I'm not one of those girls." She rambled out.

I smiled weakly.

"Thanks, there really aren't too many people who know the real me." I assured, she nodded, running her fingers trough her hair.

"I'm sorry." She breathed out.

"Can you tell me?" I asked quietly, she tilted her head up with a confused frown.

"What?" She asked, dazzled.

"What happened, tell me." I whispered, her eyes flicked around carefully and she went limp against the shelve.

I clenched my hands into fists tightly.

"You won't leave it to rest, will you?" She said trough her teeth.

"Bella, you can trust me, I'm your friend." I smiled weakly at her.

She chewed on her lip a while and then slid down on the ground, trembling a bit, taking her head between her hands.

I immediately fell next to her, rubbing her neck.

"Are you okay?" I breathed out, pulling away her hair, she nodded and slapped my hand away.

"Watch it, Cullen." She snickered weakly, I smiled, sitting down next to her, she looked up and stared straight.

"I had just turned sixteen when it happened. I don't remember much, but I _do _remember the fire.

"I guess Mom was making dinner for Phil and I. She had demanded for her to do it, being just as stubborn as I am. She wasn't good at it." Bella chuckled weakly. "It was Phil's birthday and he came home earlier. Mom told him to go sit down on the couch next to me. As we waited, he talked to me about my grades and how they were turning up.

"As we were in the middle of the talk, Mom went to the garage to get something, I guess it was one of her knife collection which Charlie had given her for her wedding with Phil. It was still in the box and all. Charlie and her had become good friends after that- no harm left, you know. Bella let out a shaky breath.

"And then as she was walking back, there was a blow in the kitchen. Phil immediately ran there, telling me stay on the couch.

I remember Mom screaming as Fire started to take the hall, they weren't able to stop it. And that's where I decided to step in." Bella sighed.

"I shouldn't have, though." She whispered, her eyes teary again.

"They were calling me to get out of the house, still in the hall. I was being stubborn, saying that it will be fine. And few seconds later, I passed out.

"I guess Mom ran after me, but just as she ran, the rails of the stairs fell down and fell on her, still burning. Phil tried to get her out, but she didn't have none of that and sent him to get me. He managed to wake me up, lift me and he started running towards the exit, but the door were blocked by fire.

"My mom was still alive, under the rails there. She was screaming in pain and agony and I could literally hear her skin burning and bones cracking." Bella whimpered out, it was like my heart fell in my chest.

"Phil told me to get to the back door and he went to help Mom, but I didn't want to leave, though he forced me out, telling me to listen.

"Just as I was about to run out the back door, which thank god were alright, I looked back just in time to see how the ceiling jambs fall down and knock him against the wall." She was crying now.

"Then, I remember Phil- half dead screaming at me to get help. He was fucking burning to death and Mom's screams of agony were hushed now, she was about to die. But I couldn't move- I just kept staring at Phil with teary eyes, watching him burn to death. He looked horrible, his f-face was all … he was… there was no way either of them could ever live it trough.

"I passed out because of the smoke again. I woke up in a hospital with Charlie next to my bed. I had burns too, here and there, and I have a scar on my hip." She breathed out.

"My hair had burnt down very short, I'm glad they're back, long again. But it wasn't all happily ever after, you know. My friends didn't like how I looked, they dumped me. Mothers wanted to send me away, because they thought I was a bad influence, but a year with trial, Dad got me back, and now I'm here. Mom left me stuff in Arizona though… a penthouse she owned before, some money and stuff, I don't really know. I only right now have the key's of the penthouse." She looked up at me with teary eyes.

I didn't know what to say, I just stared at her.

"I am so sorry, Bella." I whispered as she curled up in a small ball and I stared at her.

In the beginning they were just whimpers, but then she just broke down, crying.

I pulled her in my lap and hugged her to me.

"Shh, don't cry." I breathed out, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed.

I somehow felt protective over her. I cared about her, even if I didn't know her too well.

Bella was a pretty girl, with a damaged heart and she had no one to pour her heart out. I decided to be that someone to her. Willingly.

She clung to my shirt tightly, pulling herself to me, like she had never been hugged before.

Soon, she calmed down, there were just sniffles coming out of her.

"It's okay, Bella." I whispered.

"It's my fault, Edward. If I hadn't been so stubborn, they would still be alive. They probably hate me." She whimpered.

"It's not your fault. You passed out, you didn't intend to do it. Your Mom and Phil would never hate you, sunshine. Never." I whispered.

"There was a reason for that to happen, alright? There is a reason why you're here." I assured her.

She pulled away to look at me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, you must think I'm a freak by attacking you like this, I'm so, so sorry…" She laughed at herself weakly, getting up, but I still held her arms.

"No, I would never think like that, Bella. Don't worry." I gasped as she stared down at me.

And then … then she smiled at me again. Just as she had smiled at me in the meadow by the willow tree.

I smiled back at her and got up, cleaned away her tears and my Mom suddenly sprung inside.

"Oh, there you both are! Come on, the dinner is set." Mom grinned at us.

I rubbed Bella's shoulder as I led her out the library, following my mom, Bella smiled weakly and I removed my hand, before our parents could notice and think of something.

We sat down, she was sitting opposite me and we shared glances every now and then, almost cracking up.

Bella was actually a really nice and sweet girl. Previously I _did_ think she was a little bitchy, and she is, but she has a reason to.

"Bella has problems with her truck, they couldn't get it here, it actually … um … broke." Charlie murmured shyly, Bella blushed and I bit my lower lip, fighting away the smile.

"So I've decided to get her a brand new car."

"You don't ha-" Bella started, but Charlie sent her a glare.

"I want to." He demanded, Bella huffed, relaxing in her seat.

"So I was thinking if Edward wouldn't mind to give her a ride for the next week or so? I can't get her to school in time anymore." Charlie sighed.

"No, of course I wouldn't mind." I smiled kindly.

'I can walk, or catch a bus." Bella said shyly.

"No, really, I'll drive you." I smiled at her over the table, she smiled back sweetly.

And as I looked down at my plate, from the corner of my eyes I could see our parents watching us both curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's another new chapter and I'm hoping on updating tomorrow too since of the occasion of the last Twilight saga San Diego Comic Con!  
**

**BUT.**

**I made this stories 'Book Cover' or something, I don't know what's it called, but anyways- I made it all on my own and I'm proud of myself, I THINK you can check it out here- . /tumblr_m71qt6W0m21r5wr4fo1_ **

**I hope I somehow got this right and if not then it's really awkward, but anyways- check out the book cover if you can and REVIEW!**

**Chapter 4: Turning Tables**

* * *

She was on the sidewalk again, in her stupid yellow, oversized coat and her dark blue jeans, this time with sneakers on.

Soon I reached her side again and she looked up at me.

"I really hate that coat of yours." I grumbled, she chuckled.

"Gee, thanks." She laughed now, louder, sitting in my Volvo.

"For your birthday I'll buy you a pretty coat. With Alice's help." I chuckled too.

"Alice is your sister, right?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Yeah she's fifteen, but she's driving a damn Porsche and she's not even old enough." I huffed.

"Wow." Bella murmured.

"She's spoiled."

Bella shook her head while laughing her jiggling laugh.

A dumb smile plastered on my face.

"Well I like this one, it's comfy and warm."

"It's creepy, Bella. It's over sized." I gave her a pointed look

"Shut up." She huffed as I snickered.

"Actually-"

"No." She responded immediately, chewing on her thumb.

I quirked an eyebrow up at her, she was watching me with a slight smirk.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say."

"I don't care!" She mumbled, looking away, her hand felling down in her lap.

"Bella, can you listen to me for a second?"

"No."

"Don't be stubborn." I teased, she growled.

"I'm not!"

"Then listen to me." I sighed, she huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Fine, what is it?" She asked, looking at me.

"I'm taking Alice out shopping to Port Angeles tonight after school. Come with us, we'll find you a new jacket." I winked at her, she frowned.

"No, thanks. I like this coat." She still didn't stand up in this.

"Bella-"

"No." She cut me off right as I drove in the parking lot.

"Fine." I grumbled, parking the car, she smiled at me softly before getting out my silver Volvo and running off.

* * *

"So, did you talk her in?" I heard my sisters jiggling voice boom into my ear, I jumped.

"Get lost pixie, what's it for you anyways?" I mumbled, annoyed. She laughed, winking at a boy who ogled her. I rolled my eyes.

"There is no one who would even think about going shopping with me. She doesn't know a shit, she'll _go_!" Pixie winked at me, I huffed.

"You're mean."

"You love me."

"You would be dead if you weren't my sister." I said trough my teeth.

Bella was already waiting for me by the car, patiently, but with a slight frown.

"Hey!" I grinned at her, she nodded as Alice passed her with a wink to her Porsche before getting in with me.

"Get home right away." I called to Alice as I leaned against my car, she snickered, waved me off and sped out of the parking lot as soon as she got inside.

I was waiting for Bella and when she finally was coming down the steps of the school with few other kids, I kept my eyes fixed on her frustrated.

She didn't feel my eyes on her as she walked towards where I was parked and after saying goodbye to her new friends she turned to glance at me and the way she smiled softly made my heart skip a beat and before I could smile back- she had reached me and sat in before me.

I started the car and just then realized that Bella had curled up in a small ball in her seat, her head leant against the window as the rain drops hit the glass.

She looked at peace…

"You okay?" I voiced, she straightened out and smiled smally at me.

"I'm great." She blushed, running a hand trough her hair and wrapping her arms around herself as I started driving.

We drove home in silence.

When I stopped, she took her bag, already opening the door.

"Wait, it's raining-" I started.

"It's fine, Edward." She breathed out, but I was already out of the car and opening the door for her while holding my leather jacket over her tiny figure, she smiled up at me, amused and I winked at her.

"You'll get sick, get lost, Edward." She chuckled, hurrying towards the house with me following her with the leather jacket over her head.

I felt my white T-shirt clinging to my body from the wetness.

I was wet from head to toe and I already was sniffing when we got under her porch.

She pouted at me and I waved her off, the wind was mad, blowing her hair all around her face, but she was still pretty.

She was always fucking pretty.

"You idiot, get in here!" She grumbled, dragging me in her house.

And I was still dazzled.

* * *

"Do you think it won't ruin it?" Bella asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

I rolled my eyes, pulling my shirt off and throwing it on her bed, she avoided to look at me.

"No, of course not." I chuckled weakly, sitting down on the bed, her eyes finally met mine and she blushed softly.

"Just give it to me and go make dinner for Charlie, I'll do it." I said, standing up and coming from behind her, taking the blow dryer from her hand, she sighed when my fingers touched hers.

She wasn't looking too good.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"Are you really alright?" I whispered, my hand trailing down to her hip, she turned around to face me and smiled at me smally.

"I'm fine, I'm just exhausted. Didn't get much sleep last night." She sighed again.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked quietly.

"Not with you not wearing a shirt," She chuckled, pushing me away with her hand.

It burnt where she touched- literally, burnt. I laughed. ".. its just plain weird." She chuckled with a frown.

I nodded, smiling at her and taking the blow dryer.

"I have another one somewhere here." She said, backing away.

"I'll go find it." She ran a hand trough her hair again before running off.

I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness.

Not long after I had started blow drying my shirt, she rushed in with another blow dryer and started giving me a helpful hand.

"Has it dried, yet?" Bella asked over the loud sound.

I frowned, shrugging.

She turned hers off, so did I.

"Yep, it has." She murmured, handing it to me after checking on it.

I smiled widely at her and pulled it on, over my head.

She was awkwardly standing there in front of me, just now I realized that she had changed into sweats.

"So…" I said weakly.

"I'll tell you over making dinner." She smiled weakly, getting out of her bedroom.

I followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

We started making pasta then, I could see her being bothered about something.

"You can tell me anything, you know." I said softly, she chuckled and smiled up at me.

"Okay…" She chuckled silently, putting the spaghetti into the pot of water.

"I suppose you don't know about Zoe, don't you?" She asked quietly.

"N-no," I frowned. "… who's Zoe?"

"My sister." She breathed out and looked up at me.

"Since when do you have a sister?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"Umm… she would've been fourteen now." Bella murmured.

"Oh…" I couldn't help but reply, all of the shit dawning on me.

"Don't interrupt me please…" Bella breathed out.

"I'm listening." I responded.

"I was four when my parents divorced, but before they did, they had another baby girl." Her face was entirely blank. "They allowed me to choose the name," She laughed quietly to herself. "… I was obsessed with the name Zoe Dawn, so that's what I picked. She was Zoe Dawn Swan. An extremely beautiful baby." She sighed. "Charlie and Renee divorced, I and Zoe went to live with Renee. Then, four years later, Phil came around and it got much better." She whispered. "Zoe and I were inseparable. She was the pretty girl all the time, I was the plain Bella. The overprotective older sister.

"We lived happily until she became twelve. She met a boy, his name was Parker, he was my age then, fifteen. She started hanging out with him and he showed her drugs. Let's just say, before she even could go in teenage years, she was already doing drugs, drinking, smoking and all that stuff.

"What happened?' I whispered as I saw her agonized face as she finally decided to face me.

"She died from overdosing." She voiced quietly.

There was silence as her eyes got watery.

"How does it connect with your sleepless night?" I asked quietly.

"It was her in my dreams, I saw her." She shrugged.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, my arm instinctively wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her into my chest.

She froze, but then relaxed, letting inside the comforting hug, wrapping her arms around my torso.

Suddenly we heard the front door open and she immediately disappeared out of my arms, running her hands trough her hair nervously.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's voice.

"In kitchen, Dad." She called, avoiding my eyes. I sighed and threw on my jacket.

Charlie walked in immediately after she said the words.

"Oh, Edward, hey…" Charlie murmured, surprised, I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Good evening Charlie." I smiled kindly.

"I was just starting dinner, Dad…" Bella said softly.

"Maybe Edward would want to join us?" Charlie smiled back at me kindly.

"Oh, no, I was just leaving. My mom must be waiting for me, thank you though." I said, passing him slowly.

"I'll walk you out." Bella voiced, passing her dad who started removing his jacket.

She grabbed my elbow and dragged me out.

"Do not hang around in the rain." She gave me a strained look.

"Yes ma'am." I teased as I went out, she pushed me playfully.

"Bye, Edward." She sighed.

"Bye, Bella." I called as I ran over the yard, she laughed quietly to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

So, this chapter will be having a lot of... cheesy moments. I hope it's fine and all, so... uhh here you go I guess**!**

**Chapter 5: Good life**

* * *

"You must be an idiot."

"I am not!" I argued, Victoria rolled her eyes at me, turning around to my stereo and pressing the play button.

Clair De Lune filled the room, she made a disgusted sound and pressed the stop button, I rolled my eyes.

_Here it goes again…_

"I thought I told you to throw that shit out." She grumbled, taking out the CD.

"Well I like that_ shit_."

"I don't!" She argued, flopping down on me and running her hands trough my hair with a pout.

I huffed.

"Do I ever care? It's my taste of music!" I grumbled, she leant in to kiss me, but stopped.

"That's rude!"

"So is shitting about other peoples taste in things! You don't have to listen to it, you know." I muttered.

"But that stuff is in the background all the time!" She pushed off of me.

"That's because you're at my house." I grimaced. "Do I complain about your shitty rap? No, of course I don't!" I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes and there was silence for a few moments.

"Are you hanging out with the new girl?"

"She has a name, Vicki." I looked at her, she huffed annoyed.

"Baby Swan? Bella _Duck_? Fuck that. I don't like her, and I don't like that you're hanging out with her." Victoria said trough her teeth.

"She's my friend and I'm just driving her to school and home-"

"No, you sit with her at lunch, you hang around the school halls with her, are you cheating on me?" Victoria said, sitting up.

I gasped, sitting up, clearly stunned by her dumbness.

"Of course not, I would never cheat on you!" I roared, already standing.

"You haven't had sex with me since she got here! What's the fucking problem?" She hissed.

I stayed silent.

I didn't want to be with her.

I didn't want to spend time with her.

I didn't love her.

I didn't want to make _love_ to her.

And the most important part- I never did.

"I haven't cheated on you, Victoria. I haven't been in the mood." I said, trying to be calm now as she shot daggers at me.

"You sure as fucking hell haven't been in the mood." She shouted, standing up and hitting me with her fist.

I grabbed her wrists, and threw her on the bed, crushing her with my body.

"Calm the fuck down." I whisper hissed. "My parents are home."

She stared at me for a while and then she started a fuss.

She started screaming at me to get off of her and the next thing I knew, I was a single man and she was completely out of the picture.

I stared at the door, stunned as Alice burst in, with sparkling eyes.

"Please tell me-"

"YES!" I groaned.

She squeaked and ran off, like a little bitch she was.

I looked to my left and saw Bella snickering while laying on her bed.

It was a Friday night and her dad was working tonight all night.

Let me repeat-_ Friday_. That meant parties. Parties meant drugs and alcohol. And that meant Hospital, which meant my dad.

I grimaced at her and she slid out of her bed, coming to the window and opening it wider as I heard Victoria sped off, down the road outside the house.

"Wanna come over? We can talk about it." Bella called, leaning out of the window.

I pouted at her and she giggled.

"I have food." She laughed now.

"Do you have tortilla chips?" I asked warily, leaning out the window with a sad face.

"With cheese dip." She sighed, jumping on the window sill.

"Count me in!" I shouted, grabbing my jacket and running downstairs.

"Where are you heading, son?" Mom said, sitting in the living room, watching news with Alice who was just hanging around with her shit all around the room.

"To Bella's." I said, passing.

"Can I come?" I heard Alice wail.

"No." I hissed, slamming the door behind me and running trough the rain toward her porch, she was giggling as I ran towards her.

"Aye, Romeo." Bella teased as I stumbled into her and she caught me.

"Sorry, Juliet." I winked.

"You seem in a good mood for a breakup." She muttered, eyeing me as we entered her house.

"And you, my dear Juliet, seem in a glorious mood for a non moody woman." I said, closing the doors behind me.

She was wearing just a pair of black leggings and a simple grey tank top with a plaid, dark blue button up shirt over it, her hair pulled back in a pony tale and she was wearing glasses.

And she was looking pretty again.

"Don't be shy, Romeo." Bella chuckled, running off to the kitchen.

I quickly removed my outerwear and hurried after her.

She was eating those delicious chips, I grabbed her hips and pushed her away, she let out a wail of complain as I attacked the bowl.

"Get-" She grumbled as she hit my side making me stumble backwards. "…away from the food." She mumbled, taking them and carrying them off.

* * *

"Are you a virgin?" I suddenly blabbered out of no where.

She kicked me with her foot as I passed her.

"No." She blushed, making me smile.

I fell down on the bed next to her as she looked for a nice movie to watch.

I had no idea why I was even hanging around here with her- a fucking girl while I could go off with Emmett and get drunk.

"Let's watch the New Years eve." She grinned at me, pushing off her laptop from her lap, I frowned.

"With Zac Efron?"

"Yes." She glared at me.

"He's a fucking salad." I spat, sitting up, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"He might be, but he's still hot." She gritted her teeth, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, can you please pass me that glass of water?" She asked quietly as we sat in her bed, she was wrapped up in a colorful blanket and complained every time when I tried to move it away.

I passed the glass of water and she drunk it.

"Have you ever been in love?" I whispered, watching her.

_What was getting into me?_

She frowned, looking at me with a small sigh.

"Maybe… you?" She asked quietly, biting her lip.

I hesitated, looking away before looking back at her.

"You don't wanna know-"

"Yes I do." She stated stubbornly, staring at me, I sighed.

"Well, when I was fourteen I think I was in love with Tanya." I stated, her mouth opened a bit.

"You seriously have to be kidding me." She muttered with a small laugh, I frowned.

"Do you still… you know_… love her_?" Bella choked out, straightening out, her face utterly serious, I winced.

"Heart can't forget the ones it has once beated for." I whispered, staring at her weakly.

She chewed on her lower lip.

"Did you love Victoria?" She whispered back.

"No." I admitted.

"You said maybe… were_ you_ in love once?" I asked warily, not wanting to hear the answer, she blushed.

"I _think_… When I was fourteen too… yeah… there was a boy." She breathed out, staring at the ground.

"Jacob Black, you might know him, he lives in La Push. I knew him trough my dad, but we both fucked it all up." Bella bit her lower lip.

She looked tortured, she must've really liked him, or maybe even truly loved him.

"Oh I know him." I snorted.

"How is he?" She asked worriedly.

"If you define fine as dealing a drug addiction, biggest asshole I know and a total drunken mess 24/7 then I shall say he's fine, Juliet." I murmured, she winced with a sigh as I ruffled her hair.

"I was hearing that you're pretty much a man whore." Bella said warily and I froze, slowly looking up at her warily, she closed her laptop, pushing it off of her lap.

"Didn't think you would be one of those to listen to gossip…" I murmured sternly, she sighed.

"Edward, I'm not, believe me, I was just teasing!" She groaned, grabbing my arm when I tried to get out of the bed, she pulled me down.

'Stop acting like a hormonal thirteen year old girl and an asshole to me." She pouted.

"Bella…" I sighed.

"I might've kissed and flirted with many, many girls or half the town, but… I don't want you to think that you can't trust me and that I have bad intentions, because I don't, dear God I don't." I huffed out.

She looked up at me sadly.

"I know you have no bad intentions, you're my only friend here actually. I want to be able to trust you and if you ever let me down… I don't think I'll be able to live it trough." She whispered as she turned the volume of the radio down a bit.

**…Sweet dream  
That you'll come near, I see my future clear  
And the threshold appears  
And I am carrying you over, carrying you over**

You come near, I see my future clear  
And the threshold appears  
And I am carrying you over, carrying you over

Into the hallway of our new home  
Chaos outside  
But I've got your back  
We've got our own paradise

"I'm upset you thought of me so low. I don't have any real friends besides Al, Jazz, Emmett and Rose. They're the closest thing to family I've got." I smiled weakly, Bella sighed, pushed the laptop completely away, leaning over the bed and hugging me.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked as I hugged her back with a small smile.

She smelled like freesias and strawberry- delicious.

**And we are private worlds away from  
Public eyes  
I say I love you more than my life  
Truth completely**

You come near, I see my future clear  
And the threshold appears  
And I am carrying you over, carrying you over

You come near, I see my future clear  
And the threshold appears  
And I am carrying you over, carrying me over

My heart sunk when she pulled away, but we kept our hands linked together.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered after a while staring at our linked hands.

She didn't even care as she stared at her window intensely.

"Jacob…" She whispered with a sigh.

I ran my hand trough her hair and she smiled weakly, burying her face in her knees.

"He's an asshole, you deserve better, don't cry." I winked at her, friendly.

**Into the best days of the rest days of our lives**

Into the future  
Carrying you over, carrying you over  
Into the future  
Carrying me over

She laughed quietly and I felt her rub the back of my hand with her thumb, comfortingly as I widely smiled at her.

And I felt good again… in the last couple of years I finally felt good.

* * *

So, this chapter had a lot of fluff, I know, but it's good to have some once in a while, right?

Alright, I'm excited for this so you all better review!

Thanks already!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Early in the morning**

* * *

"Hey." I grinned at her as she opened the door. She was still wearing glasses and her yesterday's clothes, sleepy.

I knew what I was doing when I came here, her dad always goes fishing every Saturday and Sunday.

"Um, hi…" She said awkwardly, I invited myself in and she closed the doors behind me.

"You have five minutes to get ready, I'm taking you out."

"What?" She frowned, dumbfounded.

"Go and get ready! Now!" I shouted, pushing her upstairs.

In five minutes, she ran downstairs wearing jeans, boots and a long sleeved, plaid, button up shirt with her dumb yellow coat on, I ignored it and dragged her outside, she quickly locked the house.

"Why are you waking me up at half past four am on a Saturday morning?" She hissed at me as I opened the door for her.

"For a cup of coffee." I winked at her, she gasped. "Hop in, I'm showing you around!" I patted my hand against the door, waiting.

She rolled her eyes and stubbornly sat in.

"Like I have nothing better to do at four am on a Saturday morning!" She huffed before I slammed the doors closed.

I quickly walked around the car and sat in myself, she was glaring trough the window in the foggy air.

"First?"

"First, we're going to see sunrise on the beach."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Bella chirped in. "Hurry up!" She said louder, looking around excitedly.

And that's what happened after we actually_ made_ a stop at the coffee shop.

"Calm down, Bella, geesh." I murmured.

We finally reached the beach and she got out in no time, it was slippery so when she was hurrying over the parking lot in front of me, she slipped and fell on her butt.

"Ouch, thanks." She mumbled as I bent down to help her up, I smirked at her.

"That's why you need to be careful." I reminded as she got up.

"I'm a klutz, I'd fall and kill myself eventually." She said as we started walking towards the shore, no one was there as the wind blew in our faces. I looked at her quickly and then at the cliffs.

"Come on." I murmured going towards them.

"What? Where? Oh…" She muttered as she saw me starting to climb it. I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Will you get up here or not?" I demanded as she hesitated.

"Umm,_ no_," She shouted trough the wind, running her hand trough her hair nervously, looking at the ocean and then back at me. "… I'm_ just_ fine here." She called when I was already up the little cliff a bit into the woods where no one ever came.

"You sure?"

"Yep!" She called hesitantly and turned to face the ocean.

I chuckled at her actions and sat down, watching the sun slowly starting to rise, when suddenly someone sat down next to me.

"Made it alive… _wow_." She muttered to herself as I chuckled. "I've seen sunrises, Edward. It's no big deal." She said shyly, playing with her fingers.

"This is different, watch." I pointed to the horizon with my chin and she sighed as she started watching.

"You know how it's cloudy here every day?" I asked quietly, she nodded.

"Well, this time is the only time here when you can see the sun for a few minutes and for the rest of the day sun's behind the clouds. It's rarely sunny." I admitted.

"Oh…" She mumbled dumbfounded as she paid attention to the sunrise.

We watched in silence how sun rises over the horizon and then clouds cover it.

"I see." She murmured making me smile.

"Let's go!" I nudged her, she got up and dusted off her jeans. I was the first one to climb down the cliff.

"Come on, it's not like you'll die!" I shouted up at her.

"Um, yeah, it is!" She argued, huffing and crossing her arms on her chest.

"Just… please, come down." I called up at her. She chewed on her lip before starting to climb down.

When she was closer to the ground, I took her by her hips, she squeaked lightly and I placed her back on the ground.

"I really hate you."

"I know." I laughed as she pushed harshly past me, making her way to my Volvo.

* * *

…**For I have seen no joy, only danger,  
I see no joy, only strangers,  
I see no joy, see no joy in this world  
should you, choose to go, please be careful of,  
lonesome roads, men who travel them,  
will not know, will not know of your ways**

**still I have, seen no joy, only dangers, I**  
**see no joy, only strangers, I**  
**see no joy, see no joy in this world,**  
**you should choose to go, please remember what**  
**you have learned, from the little bird,**  
**always dear, always dear to my heart.**

I listened as she hummed along the song with a smile on my face. Her voice was pretty too…

So she likes James Vincent McMorrow _and _she's sarcastic- _perfect_.

We we're in the town again, we had visited a few places like park and all and now I was parked at_ Newton's_. She quirked an eyebrow up at me, clearly- amused.

"What are you up to?" She murmured as I got out of the car and she followed me.

I went to the door and unlocked them, she widened her eyes at me.

_What? I got those keys for a reason!_

"You're an idiot!" She pretty much shrieked at me.

_You don't have those keys to charm a girl, Edward. You have those keys to help out Newton's, dick head._

Right.

"I worked here!" I said in defense as I pushed her inside and closed the door behind her.

"Besides, I thought you'd like breakfast." I sent her a look as she sat down at one of the tables.

Newton's was a place to buy fishing and hunting stuff, it was a pub and a diner at the same time! I was working as a cashier at the fishing stuff, but sometimes I took a shift as a diner cashier, so clearly, I had talked to her father.

I went behind the counter and sniffed.

"What'd you like? We have cookies…" I murmured, scratching the back of my head. She laughed lightly, making me look up and stare at her.

"The cookies will do." She nodded and I threw the packet at her, she caught them and I took two cokes from the fridge and sat down next to her.

"I'm starting to think you have a crush on me." She snickered as she sipped on her coke.

"Maybe…" I shrugged indifferently, she gasped, grinning at me, I laughed quietly.

* * *

"Umm, thanks, I guess…" Bella said with a frown after we had gotten out of the car after reached back home. I grinned at her and shook her hand which she had stuck out, I couldn't help but stare in her chocolate brown eyes as the wind blew her hair all around her face.

"You're welcome."

"So, what made you think of all of this?" She asked as she was about to turn around, but then stopped, running her hands trough her hair again- nervously.

"Couldn't sleep." I admitted making her chuckle lightly.

"And that's why you decided to wake _me_ up…" She murmured to herself as she slowly turned around. "Alright! Bye!" She called over her shoulder as she hurried to her house.

"Oh, Bella!" I shouted from the side of my car when she was under her porch, she turned to look at me with a gleaming smile on her face.

"Founder's day ball is next week, mind to join me?" I called at her, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

_Idiot, you could've asked her more … intimate, she'll probably say no-_

"I'll think about it! Dancing is not really my thing though…" She admitted with a small chuckle, blushing.

I smiled at her widely.

"I'll be waiting!" I called after her as she strode inside her house.

* * *

"Where were you all day?" Mom sent me a strained look, Alice smirked as I glared at her.

"Out."

"I see… where?"

"With Bella." I muttered, stuffing food in my mouth. Dad glanced at me before taking a bit of his stake.

"Oh, well, that's nice to hear." Mom smiled at me kindly, putting down her fork and knife.

Alice sighed, glancing at me over the table.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N-" She started to sing, but I kicked her under the table and she jumped up startled. "OUCH!" She spat at me, sending me a death glare as Mom and Dad chuckled.

"I see that you like Bella…" Dad murmured, I rolled my eyes with a huff and dropped my fork and knife, growling quietly to myself.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

"Yes." Alice gave me a fake smile as she kept rubbing her leg, clearly- pissed off.

"Do you?" Mom smirked.

"Ugh, fine, yes, I do. Is it a bad thing? She's attractive!" I fell in my defense.

"No one's saying it's a bad thing, son!" Mom laughed.

"I would like Bella if she'd go shopping with me." Alice murmured.

"I'll make sure she doesn't, you little bitch." I grumbled under my breath.

"Did you invite her to the founder's day party here?" Esme asked quietly.

"She said she'll think about it." I murmured quietly, keeping my head down.

"Well Jazz is coming."

"Dumb ass _Jizzy_." I muttered to myself, Alice kicked me under the table, not hard though. I rolled my eyes as our parents sighed helplessly at our actions.

* * *

Thank you for everyone that is following this story, but what saddens me is the lack of reviews for this story...

I really want to thank you guys - **1southernRose,A Fallen Dark Angel, annagardner11, b10nd3y, bellawriterlovesedward, Bugzy Eclipse, CaroMary, chocoholic248, JacobBlacklover2009, kk55, nessa1178, sammencor, shea1223, stormy315, twilight02 **and** u-know-u-want-this-username  
**for following this story!

****Just knowing that, pretty much makes my day! Thank you SO much and I'll see you next time! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer shit: No. I don't own Twilight or the charecters.  
**

**WARNING: A lot of fluff in this chapter. ( I had to write this not thinking it trough directly so you would get it faster, so don't bitch and wail at me saying "No one would ever in their life do this shit. You're completely crazy." You got the chapter. Live with it, alright?)  
**

**Chapter 7: The Ladder**

* * *

"Ass…" Victoria glared at me as she passed me. Not a single fuck being given, I continued my walk down the hall.

"Guess what?" He booms and I grumble.

"We're opening the season next week!" Emmett threw his hands in the air.

"Whoa, what's this all about?" It was a girly kind of jiggly voice coming from beside us.

I looked to see Bella standing there as the huge beast called Emmett towered over her.

Emmett kept his arms up in the air as he beamed down at Bella.

"Oh, hi, you must be Bella. I've heard so muchawbwowtvuu-" Yep, it was me, covering his fucking, _flithy_ mouth with my hand.

I rolled my eyes as Bella laughed quietly, her eyes flickering to me. I'm _usually_ pretty much all the time a sweet _gentleman,_ but I manage to peep down at her breasts before snapping out of it. What a douche bag.

"I'll walk you to your class." I said quietly, removing my hand from Emmett's mouth as his arms fell down by his sides.

"Wait for me!" Emmett called as he ran after us, Bella looked up at me with a frown.

"My best friend is an idiot. Sue me." I sighed, making her giggle as Emmett grabbed us by our arms and stopped us.

"You guys are _fast_." He choked out and then looked at Bella.

"I've seen you in gym, you suck." Emmett said trough gasps. Bella's mouth opened as she blushed.

"Okay, blue-balls, that was pretty mean and rude, _go away_." I half sneered at him, taking Bella by her arm and dragging her with me.

"Bye, Bella! See you at lunch! You too, asshole!" Emmett called after us.

Bella gasped quietly, letting me drag her off to Geography.

"I'm sorry about that, he's a total ass." I shrugged as we reached her classroom door, she nodded.

"It's alright, really. Thanks for… um… walking me." She smiled shyly with a blush.

"Welcome. I'll be here to walk you to lunch, I have my class just around the corner." Suddenly the bell rung and she strolled inside, not giving me a single look and I had a feeling I'll be totally screwed by the end of the day.

* * *

"Boo…" I breathed by her ear, she jumped up startled and suddenly I was knocked on the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Edward, really!" She bent down next to me, people gave us strained looks and girls gave us their best bitch faces.

_They all wanted me, all except this completely average, bitchy but somehow sweet girl with chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair…I am such a fucking girl._

"What were you thinking?" She grumbled as I stood up next to her holding my bleeding nose, I smiled goofily at her anyways and she scoffed.

"Come on, let's get you to nurse."

* * *

"I punch too hard, I guess." Bella sighed as we walked out of the nurse.

"Dude, you pretty much broke my nose."

"I didn't and I'm a _girl_."

"You had to hit a _teeny tiny_ bit harder." I'm teasing her, she chuckles with me.

We entered the cafeteria together and Emmett was making out with Rose at our table. Bella stood in line before me and quickly got her food, watching Emmett with one eye.

"Wanna join us?"

"Umm, no thanks." Bella said shyly, I shrugged and ruffled her hair, she huffed, leaning away, making me laugh.

"_Cutie_." I mocked her, she grumbled, stalking off to sit alone, I watched until she reached her table.

"Yo! Eddie boy!" Emmett called from our table across the cafeteria, I turned to look and smiled, Rose was chuckling as she watched Emmett. "Get your lady and come sit with us!" Emmett grinned widely.

I looked over my shoulder at Bella who was blushing as everyone stared at her.

Victoria passed me by.

"Whoring around much?" She said popping her lips as Tanya giggled behind her, glaring at me when Bella shyly came by my side.

I scoffed at them and took Bella's bag from her, she rolled her eyes, blushing even more as the whole cafeteria watched us as we sat down at the table.

"And what are ya'll looking at?" Rosalie barked at everyone, Bella flinched as I and Emmett were grinning down at her, towering over her.

Everyone immediately went back to doing their own things.

"Hi, klutz." Emmett nudged her with his elbow, she frowned with a slight gasp.

"Emmett!" Rose hissed, slapping the back of his head.

"Hold your horses! She doesn't know what an idiot you can be." Rose murmured quietly making Bella chuckle.

"It's alright, I understand." Bella smiled shyly with a blush, Rosalie gave her a thankful smile.

"She appreciates." I admitted too low for anyone else to hear besides her, Bella gasped and looked up at me, her parted lips inches away from mine…

"_What_?"

"N-Nothing…" She chuckled, biting off her apple.

* * *

"Mom!" I groaned as I saw her running around the house.

I dropped my bag by the door and she glared at me.

"Mom." I said trough my teeth. "The party is _tomorrow_!" I argued.

"Well I want to set everything up now, since it's starting tomorrow on an afternoon." She gave me a glare as she danced off to the living room.

"Pfft."

"Hey, Ed…" Alice suddenly jumped on my back, I groaned and kicked her off.

"Get. The fuck off of me. _Now_."

"Are you going to Tyler's?"

"No."

"Bella's coming."

"No she isn't." I scoffed, walking up the stairs to my room.

"Well, I heard her talking about it with Rose." Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"And why do you care if she is going or not?" I entered my room.

"Because I need a shopping partner." She said, flopping down on my bed.

I had grabbed my bag in the way and now threw it in the corner of the room.

"Alice. She's not going with you. _And_ you're annoying." I chuckled lightly, turning my laptop on as I leaned over the chair.

"Well, you know… I'd make you come with me." Alice said, sitting up, I narrowed my eyes at me.

"No you wouldn't. It's impossible." I scoffed again.

"Well… ehm…" She cleared her throat, taking a deep breath before she started to sing quietly to herself… "Edward likes Bella!"

"Mom! You've raised an idiot!" I shouted.

"Asshole." Alice murmured.

"I'll tell Bella you like he-"

"GET. OUT." I groaned at her as I flopped down on my bed.

"EDWARD AND BELLA SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S-"

That's when I had enough, I grabbed my Tv remote and threw it at the door, it supposedly hit her right before she slammed them closed.

"Hey, neighbor!" It was that jiggly voice again, coming from my left, I froze.

_Aww crap._

I shot up and leaned out the window.

"Hey."

"Going to Tyler's?"

"I don't know… you?"

"I had in mind to check the town out even more with my guide, you know, that guy who lives opposite my window and all." She teased, making me grin.

"I'll be down in five." I laughed as I closed my window and she had already ran off to change.

* * *

"Whoa…" Bella frowned as we got out of the car and I smirked.

There were crowds of drunk guys outside the house and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Stay close or you'll get in their dirty hands." I winced, she nodded and wrapped an arm around my torso.

She had changed from her sweats into jeans and a blue top and black sneakers. Not really the attire for a party, but I didn't care as long as she was by my side.

_I am in so much fucking trouble._

We entered the house, holding each other as the girls glared at Bella who was blushing while I was grinning madly.

"You're helping me scare them off. They think we have a fling going on." I murmur in her hair quietly and she giggles looking up at me.

That pretty face of hers _couldn't_ not make me smile.

"Why don't we give them a little scene?" She said with a small frown. I gasped, my smile spreading wider.

"Seriously, some kissing?" I whispered quietly in her hair, she shrugged.

"It'd help you get them off your back for a bit." She said, looking up at me.

I grinned widely again before crushing my lips against hers and wrapping my arms around her waist as we kept moving our mouths together.

And then she _fucking _kissed me back. Her hands falling down to my shoulders.

She giggled as I started grinning, her hands running over my abs as we kept on with the passionate kiss.

_What the fuck are we doing?_

She chuckled when my hands slid down to her hips and pulled her closer to me and pulled away to look at me with a small smile on her face, blushing red as a tomato, making me grin even more.

I kissed her on the lips softly again, just to add something more to the _'small scene' _and she blushed even more, making me chuckle.

Every girl was frowning at us and glaring at Bella…

Uhh, poor girl, if she'd know what she just got herself into.

And then trough the crowd I saw Emmett staring at us with jaw hanging open, Rose by his side and few feet away- Alice.

_Crap. Alice._

Bella's face went into an odd grimace as she held on to me.

"Dude!" Emmett boomed as he kept moving with Rose towards us with Alice sprinting after them few feet away.

"Can we all talk outside?" I suggested nervously as I let go of Bella.

"We better fucking talk, _asshole_. What kind of brother _are _you?" Alice was hissing at me, Emmett rolled his eyes and threw Alice over his shoulder as he pushed trough the crowd to get outside with Rosalie running after them, laughing as Alice kept screaming and swearing at Emmett.

* * *

"So…?" Emmett said as Bella was nervously biting her lip as Alice kept shooting daggers at her.

"Alice." I said trough my teeth, glaring at her, she scoffed and Rosalie went by her side.

"Since when?" Rose asked with a huge grin.

"Umm… that's the thing. It was an act…" I said warily.

"WHAT?" Emmett hissed, clearly, pissed off.

"We just wanted to get those horny, sick dick-addicts off my back… that's all."

"So you both are not together?" Alice said, stepping around Rosalie, I looked up to glare at her.

"No, you little selfish bitch." I hissed.

"Edw-" Bella started to complain.

"Fuck you, asshole. At least I'm not bitching about you like you do to all your friends about me!" Alice started to shout at me, but Emmett moved his hand over her mouth.

"Take her home, will you?"

Rose sighed as Alice almost kicked her, Bella stepped back with a frown.

* * *

**_CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION FOR A MOMENT?_ **

**I can? Oh well, thanks for that...**

**So, I'm sorry I was taking so long to upload. I didn't get the best reviews for the last chapter, saying that the plot was very uhm... unoriginal I guess and that Edward sounded too gay and blahblahblah, and so I spent these days trying my best on re-writing this and the few upcoming chapters.**

**(I love and mostly take critiscism very warmly and welcoming, but fucking hell it is hard. I can't be _that_ bad!) **

**And no- I'm not English and I'm not even close, I do get flawless grades, but you don't care anyways so I'm just asking you all to be kind and understanding 'cause I'm trying my best and stuff. I'm still young and still learning.  
**

**And no. I'm not planning on getting a Beta for this.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**xo, Petails Of Heart :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**_DISCLAIMER: Twilight doesn't belong to me. The end._  
**

**_WARNING: ANOTHER fluff chapter, i know, i know, I'm really sorry, but I'm doing good with updating this story lately, aren't I?_  
**

**Chapter 8: You make me feel**

* * *

"_Edward!" She laughed as I kept dragging her towards the pool where there were some people hanging around._

"_C'mon!" I shouted, stopping in my tracks and turning around as I unbuttoned her jeans and she pulled them off along with her sneakers, I pulled off my white v-neck, pulling out my phone and wallet, putting it in her jean pockets before I pulled her in the pool with me, between the crowds of people._

_She screamed, making me laugh and when we showed above the water, she was glaring at me._

"_Sorry." I apologized weakly and pulled her to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, clinging to me, shaking from the cold. I chuckled weakly, wrapping her legs around my waist as I moved trough the water to the corner of the pool with her as she kept clinging to me tightly and still shaking a bit. _

"_You really _are_ an asshole." Bella muttered as she looked around herself, I laughed and buried my face in her neck._

_Well… I kinda_ liked_ this act. And maybe got too much carried into it, but hell! Who cares? Definitely not _me_._

"_Well, darling, you have to put up with it, don't you?" I teased, she glared at me and I laughed._

_She suddenly kissed me on the lips again and I smirked trough the kiss, pleasantly surprised, as we _again_- made the_ scene_ believable._

* * *

The sun woke me up and I rolled over.

"Cullen's son! Get up!" It was Mom shouting from downstairs. I groaned in my pillow, but managed to get out of my bed.

The sunlight went straight to my eyes making me groan loudly.

"_Edward_!"

"_Coming_, alright?!" I shouted back as I pulled on my jeans and walked downstairs. Mom is sending me deadly glares as if I'd just bent a girl over their bed and fucked her senseless.

"Go get ready! What are you standing here?!" Mom complained.

"Where's breakfast?"

"None for you." She glared at me _again_ before shooing me up with a plastic clothing bag in my hands.

* * *

"Edward?" It was Alice.

"What?" I asked as she came in.

"Mom wants_ you_ to go after Bella. I think she wants to get you both together." Alice murmured as she fixed my white neck bow.

She was wearing a pink dress with a _huge _cut, showing off_ way_ too much cleavage for such a young girl.

"I'm on it, though, I _suggest_ you go and change so I shouldn't beat the crap out of anyone today." I said with a frown, she chuckled and walked off.

"Get Bella!" She sung before walking out, I scoffed lightly.

Soon I was at her door.

"Hey…" She smiled at me weakly.

She was looking stunning as she opened the doors.

She had on this black v-neck gown, similar to Al's but this was more… likeable. You could see a lot of cleavage too, maybe even a bit more and those pumps made her even sexier, her hair pulled back in an elegant hair-do or whatever you call it…

I grinned at her, completely dazzled.

"Hey… you look… _stunning_." I admitted as I checked her out again from head to toe, she blushed.

"Thanks. My Dad couldn't make it though, he has his shift." She sighed and I took her hand as I led her out of her house, she locked the doors giving me a small smile.

"That's okay! I'll be your man for the evening. I promise." I smiled kindly at her, she chuckled as I helped her down the porch steps and led her to my house.

When we entered there were few people already there, talking with my mom and dad excitedly and some assholes like Stanley's parents doing their best to look like they belonged here between Forks' a-list people.

"The party hasn't yet really started, let me bring you upstairs."

"I'd prefer the library." She squeaked out, shyly, blushing. She would never stop to amaze me…

Since when did I get so pussy whipped?

"Well, I do have to please my _date_." I winked, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm not your date. I never agreed."

"_Riii-i-iight_."

"I'm not!" She argued as we entered the library.

I gave her a small look and she sighed.

"Mhm."

"Fine. I am, whatever." She rolled her eyes as she followed me inside.

* * *

"Shall we go?"

"No."

"Good choice." I agreed, not looking up from the book I was reading. (Actually flipping through and checking out the pictures to look smart in her eyes and stuff. That was an advice Rose once gave me when I was trying to get Angela around my little finger, but all I got was Ben punching the shit out of my face…)

I heard her snicker a bit when she saw what book I had grabbed from the shelf. _'Netter's Obstetrics & Gynecology'. _

"Though, we _have_ to." She finally said, putting away her book. I fake-glared at her over mine and she got up, taking one of my hands and trying to pull me out of the comforter.

I sighed and gave in, she linked our hands together, standing by my side, I smirked down at her.

"Our first date?" I teased. She laughed, throwing her head back.

"Not really the first…" She murmured.

"Whatever. Let's go!" I said as I dragged her off with me out the library, she chuckled and linked our hands together.

Sometimes it amazes me how good she makes me feel and not in a physically way, but mentally. She's not like all the other girls and I like that. We had become really, very good friends too. She seemed more care-free around me these days and actually, not_ just_ me.

We went down the hall, hand in hand and side by side. I helped her move around with the dress and when we reached the backyard where everyone had moved the party to since it wasn't raining, Bella shivered from the small cold.

I rubbed her arms softly and she sighed as I wrapped an arm around her delicate waist. _Maybe she feels uncomfortable like this… I'll move my arm juuust a bit …like this… yeah, that'll work, an-_

"Bella!"

_Oh dear lord._

"Mom." I forced out a fake smile as she jogged to us, Bella looked at me with a grin and then back to Mom. Mentally I was hoping she won't embarrass me while on outside I was smiling like I just had a shit.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." Bella said as she shook my mother's hand.

"I'm glad Edward_ did_ bring a date after all." Mother looked at me with big doe eyes, I rolled mine and Bella laughed.

"Wow, gee, _thanks_ mom."

"Oh! No! I love that you both came together, really. Uhh, I think your father is looking for me… have a nice time!" Mom hugged Bella and red filled her cheeks again as she moved her hand to hold my hand tightly right as my Mom left. Bella looked at me.

"I unwillingly became a fake girlfriend or what?" She chuckled, I winked down at her.

"You'd make a wonderful girlfriend, _honey_." I teased. All she did was blush and roll her eyes.

* * *

"Stop_ flirting_ with me." Bella said, narrowing her eyes at me as we danced together to _Birdy_, I chuckled weakly.

"We're a _couple_, Bella. We're supposed to do that." I narrowed my eyes at her, teasingly.

"And stop with the teasing." She muttered quietly looking away with a small pout.

"God, Bella, calm down! I'm just trying to pull the mood up!"

"Well it's not working." She said trough her teeth.

"Can you just cut me some slack?"

"You don't deserve that."

"And why the fuck not?"

"'Cause you're using me for your own interests." She snapped back, quietly.

"It was a joke, and hey- _you _kissed _me_!" I defended myself.

"Well, _you_ agreed!"

"Okay, fine. We both are idiots." I grumbled again, she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

We kept dancing in silence.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly as the song came to an end slowly.

She didn't even look at me as she rested her head on my shoulder gently, making me smile to myself softly.

"I'm sorry too." She said shyly and practically in whispers, still not facing me.

We danced like that for a small amount of time when she straightened out and forced out a smile for me. _That's more like it!_

"Well, you _are_ my only true friend here, so I forgive you." She shrugged me off. I grinned softly.

"Right. I need you to get to know my little sister by the way. She's been dying to meet you." She laughed as I grabbed her hands and dragged her off trough the crowd of dancing people.

I felt her rub the back of my hand with her thumb, comfortingly.

And bada-boom-bada-bang, I felt good with her again.

_Hey! That rhymes!_

_Shut up._

I saw Alice there standing with Jazz, cuddling and in love and shit … _a bit too much._

"Hey, sister." I sung, grabbing her out of Jazz's hands and pulling her by my side, Jasper fought away a glare at me and Bella smiled kindly at him.

"Oh… um… hi?" She squeaked, making me chuckle.

"Go play with Bella while I talk some stuff with Jasper." I said as I shooed Alice and Bella off. I squeezed Bella's hand before letting her walk off with Al and then turned to Jasper.

"Okay, dude. I just caught you getting all handsyover my little sis…" I admitted, getting straight to the point. Jasper sighed, shoving his hands into pockets.

"Dude, you and I are friends. I'd never-"

"Friends or not, she is my sister, Jazz. Remember. And if you hurt her or touch her, I'll rip your head off, remember that." I forced out a smug smile, he gulped down as I walked to where Alice and Bella were chatting.

"So, two of my favorite girls-"

"Stop the act, freak." Alice muttered, rolling her eyes at me. Bella chuckled and punched me weakly in the arm as she downed her champagne, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pouted at Al.

"Don't listen to Jasper, everything he'll tell you are lies!"

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "What did you say?"

"Well.. uhh… I told him to keep his hands in place and be a gentleman." I murmured, staring at the ground.

"_Look_ who's talking! The man who once fucked eight girls in one night." Alice, hissed at me very low. Bella frowned and I stiffened.

"Which was when? Freshman year?"

"You had no right to tell him shit!" Alice hissed again, quietly.

"Better me than dad!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, you fucked Jessica in junior year, pussy lover." Alice said as she kept bitching on me.

Clearly- we both were mad.

I felt anger build inside of me as my hands clenched into fists and my face got red from anger, the temperature of my body rising as we kept on with the staring contest.

"Well I hope you're not as dumb as all of the girls I fucked. Don't lose your virginity to an idiot." I said trough my teeth, practically, spitting out.

"Well you lost your virginity to Tanya." Alice spat, shaking from anger. "Don't get into my business and I won't go and tell off yours, got it?" Alice said trough her teeth.

"Let's go, Be-" I started as I turned, but all there was, was empty air.

I jumped up immediately.

"God, you can't even entertain your _date_."

But I wasn't giving a shit. Alice wanted for me to keep bitching on her, but I wouldn't let myself, instead I hurried after Bella to the front yard of my house.

And there she was, slowly walking off.

"Bella! Bella wait!" I called after her as I grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why did you run off?" I asked worriedly while panting, she just moved away with sad eyes.

"Edward… it's not going to work. _Us_, you know." She said quietly, looking at me with those chocolate brown eyes.

"Wh-what? _Why_?" I said, hyperventilating.

She hesitated as she took a deep breath.

"Edward…" She started quietly. "I know I said I would never believe rumors or other stuff, but …_You're a player_. I-I'm not gonna waste my time."

"N-no, Bella! Do you seriously just listened to a freshman? She's my little sister! It's her hobby to ruin my life! I'm not that guy anymore and I haven't been one a long time now!"

"Edward, guys like you don't change. In my whole life I've just hung out with guys like you! All they do is leave you heart broken, no- I won't let _you_ do that to me." She's arguing.

"I'm not like them! I _was_ in Freshman year, yes. I _fucked _Stanley, but that was the last of my player mode. I swear to God." I said, taking her hands between mine.

"And _I'm_ your toy in Junior year, Edward?"

Oh… that hurt like a bitch.

Did she really mean that? How couldn't she fucking get it yet? "No, Bella, you're so much more."

"You don't even know me!"

"I _want_ to know you, Bella. I've never liked anyone as much as I like you." I admitted. "Edward…"

"Just… think about it, alright?" I said, bringing her hands to my lips, she blushed even more as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before hurrying off.

* * *

_**Now, now... don't cry... it will get better in the next chapter! At least I think so...**_

_**Oh well! No rant to everyone this time!**_

**_REVIEW!_**

_**Love, **_

_**Petails Of heart**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters- bla fucking bla...**

**So... I'm on the ninth chapter of this story, but I have only twelve reviews... am I posting too much? 'Cause I ****can _stop posting,_ ya know...**

**Whatevs, take the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lakehouse**

"Hey, Edward!" Tyler called as he was leaning against his car. I bet I was looking smug as fuck as I got out of my silver Volvo.

I haven't talked to Bella in weeks. Even in Biology not, just a flat 'Hi' here and there.

We did everything in silence.

Though I still had hope she'd change her mind one day…

She didn't come to our first game, though I hoped she would come this evening and she and Rosalie had grown a bit close, but I haven't seen them together in the last couple of days, she had been hanging out with Angela now.

"We have a fucking game to win tonight!"

"Like I would forget!"

"Party at my house!" He called after me, I nodded and walked off.

Just as I was about to cross the parking lot, I saw Bella park her car not too far from me.

I frowned then and caught myself hurrying to her car. I grabbed her backpack just as she got out.

"Hey."

She stared at me.

"Uh… hi." It sounded more like a question. She passes me.

She seemed jumpy and nervous when we walked side by side after I had joined by her.

"Can you just hand me my bag and go off?" She asked quietly, turning to me.

"Bella, we're _friends_." I replied in the same tone.

"Uh, no we're not." Bella snatched her backpack and I grabbed her arm.

"Bella, _please_." I whispered at her, she looked up at my face finally. "Come to my house tonight, let's just hang out, as friends before the game. Please." I voiced. Bella's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll think about it."

"Just give me a chance, you won't regret."

"I'll think, Edward." She whispered, I nodded eagerly before leaning in and kissing her cheek sweetly and she immediately blushed- red as a tomato.

"Edward…" She murmured, blushing as I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"_Cutie…_" I chuckled as she slapped my hand away.

"I'll be late for my class,_ Eddiekins_." She mocked me, we hurried into the school.

"_Balls_." I mocked back, she gasped with a grin before running off, down the hall with a big ass smile plastered on her face.

* * *

"_Woop!_" Bella squeaked as Emmett wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her with us.

"So, _Balls_…" Emmett's eyes flicked to me, I huffed as we stood in line. Bella glared at me. "Sorry." I mouthed. "Joining us for the big game?" Emmett asked, Bella chuckled.

"Umm, I don't know. _Maybe_." Bella murmured, giving me a look.

Emmett then saw Rosalie with two trays, grinning widely at him while sitting in the cafeteria.

"My woman…" Emmett whispered as he blindly walked off to Rose.

Bella just chuckled and got her tray of food after me.

"I'll pay-"

"Edward, _no_." Bella said, pushing me off as she put down her own money and the cashier took it. "Please stop." She pouted at me.

"I was trying to be a gentleman, _Balls_." I teased as we walked off.

"Shut up." She huffed as I took her backpack.

"No seriously. I'm trying here." I admitted, Bella looked at me as I pulled her away from Emmett's table after I had ignored her request to sit with Angela and I just sat us down at an empty table.

"I_ see_." She grumbled, sitting down next to me.

"What's your favorite color?' I asked curiously. She blushed and smirked slightly as she took the apple in her hand.

"Possibly… green." She said watching me and then chuckling as she looked away. "And red." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Is this twenty questions or something?" She gasped, relaxing in her seat, I shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Alright, um … green…" She blushed and then looked up at me. "The woods. I love the woods, it helps me relax." She admitted shyly. "And red- just because I like red." She smiled at me shyly again with a blush.

"And you?" She sighed, straightening out. I smirked as I decided to be true.

"My favorite color is brown and blue. Brown, because it's the color of your eyes and blue- because blue looks good on you." I shrugged, stuffing my mouth with salad.

She was blushing again- typical her.

"Wow…" She breathed out. "And that's how you get girls in bed?" Bella asked after she bit off of her apple, her face stone serious.

"I don't get girls in bed with me." I said, giving her a strained look, she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." She spat, sarcastically, making me sigh.

"Bella, I'm trying."

"Well you're not doing well, so why don't you stop hitting on me?" She hissed.

I sighed and pushed my tray away as I stared at the table in silence while she kept staring at me.

Letting out a frustrated sigh I grabbed my tray, grabbed my backpack and stalked off, dumping the tray in the way.

I wasn't putting up with her shit anymore, not if she keeps dissing on me.

Ending up on the field outside, I was sitting on the bleachers and smoking my cigarette as I enjoyed my time alone.

I'm serious when I say I've never ever even liked a girl as much as I like Bella. My life was full of parties, fucking in the bathroom and then _she_ appeared. She was like the moon in my dim lighted night sky. She made me happy, she _had_ accepted me for who I am and then… I don't even know what happened. Bella just didn't want me for me anymore.

But what surprised me is that I really actually made an effort to _try_ with her. She was just pushing me away and the easiest thing to do was to give up. I don't think I'll do that though.

Suddenly I felt an arm hook trough mine, but I didn't even care who it was as I took another smoke, it burned my lungs this time though and I choked it out, but put the cigarette between my lips again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly after I unhooked our arms and kept smoking again. "I was a bitch, I know." She whispered again, sadly.

"Imagine..." I said as I breathed out the smoke and turned to finally look at her. "… I really was a player. I'm not saying I _wasn't_. But I'm not that person anymore and then _you_ show up, one girl that I actually believe in from all these fake, blonde wannabe's. And you're completely different, but you just don't wanna make an effort. We've obviously known each other since childhood, dang it! We even were best friends! It doesn't matter that we don't remember! And, Bella-" I whispered as I took her face between my hands. "- I swear to god, I've never liked a girl as much as I like you. _Really_." I said, staring in her eyes.

She says what she said that night though…"You don't even know me."

"You're wrong, we know each other our whole lives, we just forgot…" I said quietly.

She sighed, pulling away from my touch making me sigh too, but then…

Bella linked our hands together, squeezing my hand.

"We could start as we ended the last time." She murmured, looking at me with a small smile. I frowned, confused. "Well, not really, though, we could be friends, not best friends just yet." She laughed lightly.

I grinned immediately.

"I like it." I admitted, squeezing her hand.

"Well, I guess _I_ like _you _too." She said shyly with a small blush.

I laughed, throwing my head back and then pressing a kiss to the side of her head and she squeaked, throwing her arm around my neck.

I took another cigarette out and lighted it.

"Can I try?" Bella asked, eyeing the cigarette. I frowned as she tried to snatch it and I flew my hand away, out of her reach, she pouted at me.

"Are you sure? I mean… you _are_ a cop's daughter." I winked, she scoffed, taking the cigarette from me and when I saw her smoking like a pro- I thought my heart stopped.

How she took the cigarette between her pouty, rosy lips and then leaned in and blew the smoke right over my face made me laugh.

* * *

"_Asshole."_

"Shut it."

She didn't respond.

"Am I still an asshole?"

"Yes, yes you are." She said, looking up at me from her sketchbook as she had lied down on my bed, cleaning it after I had poured coke on it accidentally.

"You carry that thing everywhere with you." I complained, sitting down next to her.

"Problems?"

"Oh, don't start bitching on me!" I wailed out, turning down the music. She huffed, rolling her eyes and putting away her sketchbook before giving me a glare.

I looked up at her carefully.

"Can I see?"

"I don't know…" She said warily.

"Bella, trust me."

"I do."

"No you don't."

She narrowed her eyes at me and handed me the sketchbook as if proving a point.

I flipped it open and there were many portraits of people. People I haven't seen before, but in the corner there were their names.

"Renee Swan…" I ran my fingertips over the drawing of her mother. She looked just like her, with shorter hair though.

"Your mom was a really… handsome woman." I admitted, looking up at her, she laughed lightly with that little magnificent spark in her brown eyes. I smiled immediately.

"And you have a talent at drawing… art itself." I said, flipping over the sketches.

At the last sketches, there was Alice and Rose, Rose and Emmett and lots of Jacob, and then there was a sketch of me, supposedly at the meadow if you looked at the background.

"Wow… _me_…" I said breathlessly. Somehow she blushed as red as a tomato as she took the sketchbook out of my hands and put it away, running her hand trough her hair, but I grabbed it again from her other side and continued to flip trough.

She sighed, but didn't yell or complain. _Well that's a new one…_

_No wonder no one likes you, Cullen. You're an ass._

Not _again_.

"I draw from my memories. Most of the last ones are with you, so…" She murmured, shyly, looking down at her hands nervously as I flipped to a drawing of us both… kissing in the pool that time we put on that dumb scene for others.

Bella was watching me as I stared at the drawing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" She was about to snatch the sketchbook away, but I threw my arm in the air for not to reach it.

"It's … great, Bella." I grinned at her before looking at the drawing again.

She was blushing even more.

I handed her the sketchbook and she stuffed it in her bag before turning back to me.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"_Shuddup_." She blabbered out, blushing even _more_.

I laughed quietly at her actions.

"Bella's blushing." I sung, she got up and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Let's go or we're gonna be late." She pushed me down on the bed before walking out the door.

* * *

I was fucking over my teammates which is bad- very bad.

I could see the determined faces of Alice, Rose and Bella and pretty much everyone else.

It was now break when Bella ran down the bleachers to me, almost tripping, but I caught her.

"If you win- you get a kiss." She said nervously.

I stared at her wide eyed.

"Just lips?"

"Dude. You get a kiss, alright? It doesn't matter if it's just with lips or on the cheek." She glared at me, pointedly.

"You're right, it doesn't." I winked and it worked- she blushed, giving me a shy glare.

"Can I get one fo-"

"No." She muttered, hurrying up the bleachers.

So, it was time to pull my shit together and keep my head in the game.

* * *

And oh the _sweet_ pleasure knowing that you won the game.

I looked over the field at Bella who was sitting and glaring at me. I quickly sent her a wink and she looked away, still clapping her hands.

We ( me and Emmett), of course, as the part of the Forks High football team, shared the brotherly hug, I saw Bella stand by the bleachers with a frown, watching me. I smiled at her smugly as I jogged towards her, she sighed and took a step forward before I spooned her up from the ground and hugged her closely to myself.

"Raincheck." I whispered in her ear, kissing the side of her head quickly before putting her down on the ground, she stared at me dumbfounded.

"Raincheck?" She choked out, I nodded, grinning at her.

"I'm not pushing." I murmured, she gave me a small smile while watching me with her warm, chocolate brown eyes as I jogged off to Emmett.

"I'll catch a ride to the party with Alice!" She shouted after me.

"Drive safe!"

* * *

_**Sooooooo... I've decided to put limits... at least ten reviews and I'll update as soon as I get the tenth.**_

_**I know. I'm harsh. I'm so Sorry! believe me, I am...**_

_**You can do it, just ten reviews... you can do it, c'mon!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Petails Of Heart**__** ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chaper 10: We found love**

"You must be kidding me." She whispered, sipping on her beer. I smiled widely as I sat next to her.

"You know, the parties aren't always so wild as in Phoenix." I nudged her as I took her beer and drunk it out empty.

She chuckled, giving me a slight smile.

"You aren't gonna rape me, are you?"

"No, of course not. That's sick." I chuckled as she hided deeper in the sleeves of my black hoodie I had given her because she seemed cold.

"You know, your sister isn't as bad as you make her look. She's kinda nice if you ignore the fact that she's a shop-a-holic." Bella murmured with a frown.

"Well, she gave her virginity to one of my friends which is horrible and she's even dating him which is way worse and now him and I aren't such great friends anymore, so-"

"Bullshit. You need to figure the shit out." Bella murmured quietly, pointing to Alice who was cuddling with Jasper under a tree further away from us.

"You see, they at least _have _sex. I haven't had sex in, like…" I started counting and then my face fell. Bella laughed lightly. " I haven't had sex for three months. Oh my god."

"Well, I haven't had sex for _years_, so don't make such a fuss." She gave me a pointed look and I laughed. Her brown eyes sparkled as she blushed.

"B's a bit drunk, isn't she?" I teased, ruffling her hair, she hid her face in her knees and sighed.

"I am, actually. Can we go home?" She looked up with that heart shaped face and that look which always made me hesitate. "Alright." I sighed, helping her up, throwing her arm around my neck and half carrying her away from the party and to my silver Volvo, gently placing her inside the car.

I had to put the seatbelt on for her since she was a bit too drunk to get it around herself.

"Is it the Rain Check yet?" She mumbled sleepy as her hand trailed to my neck, making me chuckle.

When we were a block away from home, I heard snores fill the car. I shook her lightly and she grumbled.

"Is your dad home?"

"Nope." She hummed, wrapping up in a ball. I realized I will really have to carry her inside her own home.

"Come on." I murmured as I unbuckled her and took her up in bridal style, carrying her down the driveway and inside her house, since I knew that her keys were under her doormat.

I carried her upstairs to her room and gently laid her down on the bed, she had clung on my black, cotton V-neck.

"Don't goooo…" She whisper wailed out, grouchily and sleepy, I smirked.

"You're drunk, B. I'll be here when you wake up." I murmured, un-clutching her hand from my shirt.

She sighed, wrapping up in a ball before I forced myself to go to home.

* * *

"Wake up."

"Get off…"

"E, wake the hell up." Bella flopped down next to me with a small sigh, elbowing me in the ribs. I sighed and turned my face to look at her.

She smiled at me kindly, blushing_ again_.

I smiled at the sight. The sun was shining trough the window straight at her face and she tried to hide in the oversized, black hoodie which I had given her yesterday.

"Alright. You can keep the hoodie," I narrowed my eyes at her and she _giggled_. She fucking _giggled_… "Now what?"

"Get up, you ass." She slapped my ass before getting up on her feet, the hood over her head and the ends of it reaching her knees.

"Fine." I grumbled, rolling out of the bed.

"And_ I_ thought I was hung over. " She muttered, helping me up on my feet.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed, pulling off my Metallica T-shirt and pulling over my white AC/DC one.

"I was just bored… I thought you'd call me." She shrugged, grabbing the Metallica t-shirt from me and throwing it over the room into the pile of dirty clothes I had by the couch.

"You should clean that up." She gave me a strained look.

"It's Rain check now." I winked at her, she huffed lightly, standing on her tip toes with closed eyes since I was towering over that little thing.

"I'm joking."

"You know, we could do this quickly so there wouldn't be any worries that you'd kiss me in front of the whole school." Her glare was very intense and she seemed kinda pissed off a bit.

"Just admit it, you_ want_ to kiss me." I murmured, walking to my bathroom and starting to brush my teeth.

"No I don't." She defended herself, leaning against the shower, I smirked looking at her trough the mirror- she was blushing again.

"Yeah you do."

"Nope."

"Yes."

It was so darn funny teasing her and watching how that tiny body pretty much snarls at me when I'm pissing her off- she knew she completely_ loved_ me though.

"Shut up or I'll punch you."

"You don't know how to punch. You're too small." I chuckled, rinsing my mouth, watching her carefully trough the mirror.

"Hey!" She wailed out, I grinned widely and laughed. "Don't criticize my fighting skills because of my fucking size, asshole." She spat.

I ruffled her hair, passing her in the way.

"Who dared to let you in?"

"Esme."

"_Awesome_." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Why are you here again?"

"Charlie's fishing with your dad." She narrowed her eyes at me as she sat down between me and Alice.

"You knew that, _brother_." Alice sneered under her breath before she continued to watch some Paramore appearance on MTV.

I smirked, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders and pushing her closer to me with the same smug smirk. Bella looked at me horrified as I leaned over her, caressing her cheek and then kissing her on the lips.

And she kissed me back before I pulled away keeping my eyes locked on Alice while Bella burned red in embarrassment under my arm, trying to hide her face in that black hoodie she was wearing- oh, right, which was_ mine_.

Alice clenched her jaw together, glaring at me with narrowed eyes.

I couldn't help but smile smugly.

"Kids? What would you like for lunch? Lasagna or Pasta?" It was Mom.

"Lasagna." We all responded, Mom shrugged and went back to the kitchen.

Bella had stiffened, I leaned in to her ear and whispered. "Come on, don't be upset. You knew I had the rain check." Bella relaxed then and wasn't holding her body tight and away from me, but now just flowed in the flow, resting against me.

"I'll go get snacks, mom probably brought some!" Alice said jumping off the couch and sprinting towards the kitchen.

"You are a freaking douche, E." Bella mumbled, not giving me a glance.

"Suck it up,_ dear_."

"Ass."

"You adore me."

"I actually don't." She gave me a tight glare, I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I'm still thinking about the chance thing." She slapped my hand away gently which was resting on her knee as Alice came back with bowls and stuff.

"Come on, _relax_, B."

"Fine." She murmured quietly, still, obviously- upset with my actions.

* * *

_**Oh you guys, thank you so much!**__** :) **_

_**The thing is- i don't know how often I'll get to update this story. It could take at least a week since I've decided to put school first and my hobbies second. **_

_**Your reviews keep me motivated!**__**:)**_


End file.
